Thief
by dragon age origins guy
Summary: My story of a girl who also is gifted with Rogue's powers after Rogue dies for an instant I'll explain. A character I thought up and wish Marvel would create. please enjoy and R


**A/N: I love Marvel it's so awesome and I am in super love with the X-MEN and I've always had an idea about a mutant. Rogue is one of my favorite mutants along with her powers so I decided to make a character with her powers that got them in a unique way and has a much more grittier personality because of terrible events in her past. Also Thief will be an Omega level mutant. This prologue and probably other chapters will be flashbacks. More will be revealed later on, but I present none other than Thief. Oh and there is a little cursing sorry warning though.**

It was hard being the child of A list celebrities. Always traveling, and always in the spotlight, but also empty. Parents always busy, always doing something except being with their daughter. Of course I always got whatever I wanted through life. The best education, clothes, food, entertainment, the list went on. But I never had what I really wanted and became bitter over the years and rebelled against my parents on everything. I wanted to spite them, to break them make them hurt, so I would become and do everything they didn't want me to. My parents decided to move into a smaller city for my sake to give me a more normal life. But they were never there only maids and a nanny. As my twelfth birthday approached my life would change forever.

The small city my parents had moved me to was to me as dull and lifeless as my life, a reflection of sorts that only made me angrier, bitterer, and sadder. The city apparently hated mutants, and wanted to create a society of pure humans. I herself had really never thought much of the human and mutant so called war. The girl had never felt alive as a human and was not a mutant.

When my birthday had finally arrived I received news I had not expected. My parents would be coming to celebrate with me. Of course they couldn't be bothered to show up on my actual birthday but the day after.

I hung up the phone and decided to get ready and amuse myself in the city. I headed to the bathroom and prepared. I studied myself in the mirror. I was 5'2 currently and had black and hazel eyes. I had the typical body of a girl my age but had started growing breast which annoyed me to no ends. Because my parents were mix so was she. My mother was 75% Japanese and 25% French. My father was 75% Chinese and 25% Mexican. The outcome of this is an extremely beautiful and exotic girl who was already fluent in English, French, Spanish, Japanese, and Chinese.

I quickly slipped on a pair on tight purple skinnies, a black shirt with multiple bright color schemes, and a pair on purple converses. After I finished with my long hair I skipped down the stairs of my very large home and headed for breakfast. As I was walking out the door and new Latino nanny yelled from up stairs. "Happy birthday little mama and happy Friday the 13th!!!" "

In the small city I got glances at every turn. My choice of clothes didn't help much either. Though the town was multiracial it reminded me much of a southern town during the 1950's. Me being black.

I had had enough of the southern hospitality and decided to return home. When she was a quarter of a mile away from home a group of girls approached her from behind.

_Oh great friends! _I turned around to sum up my new company. The apparent leader was a blond hair blue eyed bomb shell. She appeared about sixteen or seventeen and had a set of double dees and a bubble butt. And was dressed in a white string less tank top and a pair a jean booty shorts and a pair of sandals. The rest of the girls looked very similar to her but less pretty, a "perfect" group of "Barbie's". "Well well girls looks like we found ourselves the new rich girl." The group snickered. "You're totally right Liz!" Spoke a groupie. "Je t'emmerde putain." The girls stared at me utterly confused. _Geez thier stupid._ I smiled and continued in English. "Hahaha looks like I found the local whores say you guys don't have an age limit do you?" by now all their laughter had stopped and was followed by glares and scowls. "You think your better than us cause of how you dress and where you live don't ya bitch?" "You know what sweet heart I just am and there is nothing you can do about it." I smiled a toothy grin and turned to leave. The group stood with their mouths hanging and anger building. Liz in a blind rage lunged at the girl and grabbed my arm to spin me around.

As soon as Liz touched me we both began screaming bloody murder as the absorption began. Memories and visions of the past that belonged to Liz flooded into her mind. One of the girls tried to pull Liz away but couldn't. The two girls continued screaming until Liz's eyes rolled into her head. Shaking, her gripped on the girl finally released. I fell to my knees holding my head. A scream forced me to look at the group. They had their hands to their mouths and faces screaming and looking down. Their laid Liz her face was stuck in a terrified manner and her blue eyes had lost all their fire and dead stuck in terror like the rest of her. The group looked at me terror in their eyes and mouths wide in fear. Suddenly my eyes turned blue and my hair started to become blond. "She's a mutant!" "Run run!" "Just wait till we tell you freak!" the girls began to run off back to the city limits. I took a moment to calm myself and the visions flooding me, after a minute or two my hair started to change back into black and her eyes brown. I laid there on the floor breathing hard and trying to grasp the situation. I looked over at the now dead Liz in front of me and remained unmoved at, completely unremorseful. I didn't know why but a personality that was not my own drove me to return to the city.

When I reach the city limits I saw an army. Hundreds of men and women, boys and girls of all ages poured into the streets. The peaceful visage of the city was gone, this place wanted blood wanted revenge. As she moved to the rear of the front of the army she saw the group of girls from earlier. All the girls were crying and moping putting on quite a good show. _God only knows what they said._ Liz's parents an older looking man and a blond haired blue eyed wife were holding each other. A small man with white hair was going on about the evil of mutants. Suddenly though I don't know why I emerged from the shadows.

It must be Liz her dying personality was trying to break free but it couldn't and I would make sure it wouldn't. My hair again turned blond and my eyes blue. I grabbed my head and concentrated I had to fight Liz for dominance.

"You little witch; I not letting ya kill me I takin yo body." She ran at me and I stood as still as stone. When she was right in front of me I threw up my hand. "Au revoir Liz, have fun in hell." She shattered instantly and all that remained was echoes.

I was myself again. My hair and eyes faded back to themselves. "See see there she is there's the mutant!" I looked up immediately and the whole crowd was looking at me. Some men had already readied their guns. I twisted around and took off.

They had trapped me to the grocery store. I breathed heavily as I slid on the ground. I was now in the freezer the cold air cooling her overheated small body. "There ain't nowhere to run ya little witch. You gonna pay for you did girl right damn now!" Liz's father pointed the gun to me the crowd alive even outside the store rallying for my death. "Fuck you red neck." I took in long breaths before I continued. "Burn in hell." My hand reached back unknowingly and I touched a huge amount of ice. My whole body felt cold in an instant. The shot went off. Freezing gas swirled in the room from ice being shot. "Ha see you in hell darling." Noises from behind made the whole crowd turn. "Hope you didn't think it was going to be that easy human." Screams erupted from the crowd as people started to flee. The old man fell to his knees. "NO!!!" He raised the gun to shoot again and then it was all over.

As I walked down the long road dirt I gripped herself a little harder and tried to ignore the cold. In a mile or two I would be back in civilization and could move on from there. As I continued walking the path the whole area glittered from the scene behind. The entire landscape went from a agricultural paradise to an everlasting winter glen. The city which had once housed a thousand lives was frozen still, an irony of sorts. The city was now forever frozen in death and in the anger and fear that consumed the city's inhabitants. It was a beautiful ice-covered massacre, no better a death and fate could I have given, I thought as I spit the icy ground and cursed all humans.


End file.
